bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Taking of Funtime One Two Three/Trivia
Trivia *The table read for this episode took place on November 18, 2016 and was the last to take place in 2016.https://www.instagram.com/p/BM9oM4fhTkf/?taken-by=bentoboxent&hl=en *The title is a reference to the 1973 novel The Taking of Pelham One Two Three by Morton Freedgood (under the pen name John Godey), it's two movie adaptations in 1974 and 2009 and TV movie adaptation from 1998. *This episode is a double holdover from the 7ASA production season. Despite having its table read and voice recording sessions before the Season 8 premiere, "Brunchsquatch", it did not air in Season 8 and eventually aired on October 7, 2018, in Season 9 nearly two years on from its table read. *Stills from this episode appeared in the official 2019 Bob's Burgers calendar released before this episode first aired. *This episode was written by former script coordinator and Bob's Burgers Comics writer Justin Hook. *Yuli's name appears credited for the first time after being listed as 'security guard' in previous episodes. *Gene reprises his "That's what I call my testicles" joke from "I Get Psy-chic Out of You" this time in reference to Calvin Fischoeder referring to him and Louise as "money twins." *Arcade games seen in this episode include many previously seen in "Burgerboss" and "Can't Buy Me Math", along with; Whack-a-toe, Wheel World, Johnny Snowballs, He Shoots He Snores, Leotards, a Manchester by the Sea pinball game, Gum Dump, Cardiac Arrest, The Legend of Zelda Fitzgerald, Tipsy Tulips, Bucket-Ball, Civil War Land, Push for Cheese, Super, Wee Wee Sports, Jeff Vs. Geoff, Hungry Tummy, Señor Kung Fu, Homework, Fastball, Block Blaster, Water Blast, Punch Bowl, and Dance Game. *One of the games in Fischoeder's secret arcade appears to be themed around the alternative rock band the Pixies. It appears when Louise points to the first "camera" in the secret arcade. The game's title includes the letter P from the band's logo on the album Trompe le Monde and the side of the game features elements from the band's album Doolittle with the globe from Bossanova appearing where the monkey's head from Doolittle is.https://www.instagram.com/p/B2JwUaJHKXP/ *Mr. Fischoeder gets his face painted at the same face painting stall at Wonder Wharf seen in "Thelma & Louise Except Thelma is Linda." *Logan Bush and Choo-Choo both appear on the Bulletin Board of Banishment at Family Funtime. Another kid on the board appears to be one of the O'Brien brothers from "Thelma & Louise Except Thelma is Linda" but with blonde hair. *A toy resembling Mr. Potato Head with mouse-like features appears in the display case among the prizes available at Family Funtime. *The game Battle Bellies at Family Funtime has Darryl's initials DRL as the high score. *The first egg laid by the chicken is probably being served on the burger in the closing sequence. Goofs *Family Funtime only appears to be an amusement arcade in this episode unlike the Chuck E. Cheese-like family entertainment center seen in "Burgerboss". Where the party room was is the prize counter which was originally in the center of the arcade. *Gene's socks are colored orange and the soles of his shoes are turquoise in the first shot with the kids after Fischoeder introduces the executive. Behind the Scenes Photo of script from recording on November 30, 2016 Photo of Dan Mintz, Kristen Schaal and Jack McBrayer from recording on November 30, 2016 References Category:Trivia